All he can to make 'em proud
by SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: Merlin only wanted to pick a late Eggsy up, to drag his arse back to Kingsman, but the lad isn't home yet and the silence as they wait leads Michelle to opening up a little about how good these new people in her son's life are for him. (Mentions of abuse)


_**I know not everyone is a fan of Michelle, or she's left on the back burner to focus on the main characters, but I thought it would be a good way to bring up some of Eggsy's past or to allow Merlin/Harry to see how important they are for him and for it to be a bit more open than maybe he would be at first. It's not great but I've loved this movie for years and I've suddenly fallen into it a bit more again so ideas keep cropping up. Hopefully I can get a few more out, whether for this movie or other fandoms like Merlin and Humans again.**_

 _ **As for writing their 'accent' I find it quite difficult. I've had a go and know it isn't decent but I still need to get myself out of writing 'near(er) perfect' English. If I manage to get more out in the future I'll work on that. Timeline wise, it could either be slightly canon divergent or set nearer K:TGC with Harry being present.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope it's somewhat ok and I don't own Kingsman, no beta, blah blah.**_

* * *

"You're good for 'im ya know."

Michelle spoke so suddenly that Merlin's cup hovered in the air for a moment too long before he took another sip. His confusion or trepidation must have shown for she carried on, though she didn't look directly at him.

"I still don't know how or why a tailor shop would want someone the likes of us, but there he is, an' 'ere you are. I've seen the way 'is eyes light up when 'e mentions you or Harry, or 'is smile when that Roxy lass texts. You've really done 'im good."

After another tentative moment Merlin gives a slow, yet honest, "Thank you."

Michelle smiled, finally looking at Merlin, a touch of moisture in her eyes but a proud and happy look for her son's sudden good fortune.

"Always knew he'd turn out alrigh', least I hoped he did...not that I helped. Or Dean."

Given Merlin's nature- or the nature he preferred everyone to think of him- he couldn't help but mentally complain that he had _'only come to pick the lad up for christ's sake'_ and he really didn't want, nor expect, a heart to heart with his mother. But hearing her voice tinged with so much respect, yet yielding so much sadness, he couldn't help but allow the tenderness to seep into the atmosphere.

"You have a son to be proud of Ms Unwin. I am proud to know him and I know all at Kingsman are too."

She smiled again, looking down at her ring, the ring Dean had given her- _"Pro'ly stolen from some poor woman from down town"_ Eggsy had muttered one day- and that she had yet to take off. She twirled it on her finger as her smile twitched a little at the curve.

"I could of helped 'im, but I never did."

"You did all you could."

"I didn't though did I, I stayed with Dean, the guy who beat me and my baby boy up. I was too afraid to walk away after all those fucking years even when things got so bad the Police were questioning me on my son's safety!"

"Abuse is a serious issue Ms Unwin, and walking away is not an easy option all of the time, no matter how much it needs to be done."

"I could have told the police, I could 'ave said 'yeah, my son's in this condition because of that bastard' but I didn't."

Merlin sighed, he did not know enough to help her, he knew he would say the wrong thing if he continued so he sat forward, taking the woman's hands in his, and slowly, he shuffled the ring off her finger.

"You are not a bad mother, it is a serious issue and one I cannot even begin to discuss, not professionally or safely, but what matters is that you, Daisy, and most importantly Eggsy are now safe. He cannot harm you again. Eggsy is happy, you know that, and you have a home full of comfort and love. Focus on that, and know that Eggsy loves you more than anything in the world, you and that little drool machine."

Michelle laughed and looked toward Daisy taking her nap. "Eggsy used to drool like tha' y'know."

Merlin smiled and sat back, abandoning the ring on the side of the table. "I've seen him fall asleep on slow afternoons, and believe me, he _still does_ drool like that."

They laughed more, and Michelle wiped at her face. She looked back to Merlin, suddenly sombre again. "I hope this is not out of line, but you and Harry are so good for him. He lost his dad so young, and Dean was...there was no-one for him to look up to, not even me. No-one he wanted to make proud. But then you came along, and this silly tailoring shop and fuck knows why he's interested in that but." She drew a breath. "I 'aven't seen the way he is since before Lee died. It's the looks he would make when he painted a picture for 'im, or when he came running in to tell his da' what he had done at nursery that day. You and Harry, you're the best influence he's had in a long time and I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for helping my boy."

Merlin didn't have a tear in his eye, that was for sure, and if Harry later says he thought he'd seen the glasses mist over for a few seconds he would be lying and Merlin would have to check the computers or send the Knight for an eyetest. He had always know Eggsy's past was tainted, that losing his father hadn't actually been the worst thing to happen, but hearing such heartfelt words from his mother brought a little of that realisation home. Often he had wondered if Eggsy acted up for his mentors, never had he thought as far as the two of them being... _father figures._ Strangely though, the thought did not unnerve him, it warmed him and made him soften to the lad even more, if that was possible.

 _"I do not recall ever seeing you this fond of a candidate or knight before, Merlin."_ Harry had once said, a smile on his face.

 _"I'm not fond, he's just the first in a long time to get the better over both you and I."_ And they had left it at that, each with a knowing smile.

"Fuck." He heard Harry mutter in his ear, the first reaction to the whole conversation he had displayed. He didn't need to see his friend to know he felt as Merlin himself felt. Harry had heard a little of what Dean was capable of, thanks to the little microphone that had initially brought Eggsy to Kingsman, but neither of them had really spoken to him about his past.

"We love him. It has to be said that we care for all of our employees, and many colleagues become close friends, but Eggsy is...he is something special. I think you need to hear that Ms Unwin. Because he is. Your son is wonderful and all of his past has made him a man that Lee would be proud of. What happened should not have, none of it is right, but he cares that little bit more, his loyalty is that little bit stronger, and his cheek could get away with murder."

He accentuated the 'murder' in his deepest Scottish brogue and Michelle laughed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You'll look after him right? I know you're 'is boss but, keep doing what you're doin', be someone he looks up to, someone he wants to prove himself to. He finds that one person and he clings to them, wants to do all 'e can to make 'em proud. An' he's had friends, but Roxy, sheesh, he loves her so fucking much. She's the best friend he's ever had and I haven't even met her. But he appreciates her ya know? It isn't a nice _fuck_ e'ry now and then, it's summink so much stronger."

"They are exceptionally close, I think I even saw Eggsy threatening one of Miss Morton's dates a few days ago. The whole 'hurt her and I hurt you' thing."

"That bloody idiot." Though Michelle was laughing again, it was with a deeply set sadness that only she and Eggsy shared. They knew one another's demons and they knew what it was like to care for the other and what it was like to let them down, a hurt so painful it clawed away at its prey.

"All I know is that young Daisy over there has nothing to worry about other than total embarrassment, I'm sure she won't be dating until she's 100 if Eggsy and 'Aunt Roxy' have anything to do with it."

The room fell into a comfortable silence as the pair watched Daisy shuffle in her sleep. It was only the key in the lock that broke the silence and both sets of eyes looked up to find a sheepish Eggsy standing in the doorway.

"Fuck, I though' that might be your car. I'm late ain't I?"

"No more than usual. Come on, get dressed, it's nothing vital but we could use an extra pair of hands."

Eggsy shuffled in, the light making him squint and showing the evidently pale face Merlin hadn't noticed before.

"Just a little information Merlin, Roxy has walked in with the same expression and appearance, apologising for her missing our calls, two guesses what they were up to on their night off." The amusement was clear in Harry's voice as it rang out in his earpiece again.

"A _few_ drinks with Roxanne I take it?"

"Shove off." The young man smiled at his boss before giving his mum a kiss. When he noticed the lingering tears he quickly sobered up. "Mum wha's wrong? You ok?"

"Yeah course I am."

Eggsy looked at Merlin, his face pinched in concern and the older man noticed how he had tensed, his breaths gasping a little as deja vu crept in. His eyes flitted around the room, any sign of Dean being present, before running over his mum doing a check they had completed hundreds if not thousands of times before.

"I told her the worst joke in history, an old Scottish one. I tell ye' I've seen many a reaction to it but your mother here...well."

"Utterly dreadful, I think I've seen better jokes on Penguin wrappers."

"Wow, now that cut deep!" Merlin feigned shock, noticing Eggsy relax a little. He knew he would have to explain later, or at least calm his nerves, but right now he wouldn't bring it up with the three (four including Harry over the coms) of them together, it was something they would have to work out and discuss alone.

"Hurry up with ye' lad, suits aren't going to measure themselves are they now. Get some tea down you, I don't care how hungover you are, we can't excuse you stabbing a client in the leg again. And you do know what phones are for don't you? I guess you will find at least 5 missed calls from Harry and probably another from Roxanne telling you to get your arse to work before I come and drag you out of bed by your wee boxers. An' if I'd have found ye in that state then that is exactly what I'd 'a done."

"You terrify me." The lad muttered before running away in mock fright. Though Merlin's mind couldn't help but conjure up how often he had been 'terrified' of another male figure in his life, how the running away had many a times not been in jest.

He didn't have to wait long as Eggsy quickly changed and five minutes later they pulled out of the street with Michelle's form shrinking in the mirrors as she stood in the doorway looking proudly on as her son waved from the front seat of a pretty damn expensive car.

When on the main road, Eggsy flopped back into his seat, a relaxed sigh escaping him as his eyes closed and he smiled to himself. This was a happy young man, and someone who felt safe after years of hurt. Merlin didn't speak to the boy, he just let him bask in his comfort and offered him a take out tea when they drove by a favoured cafe. It was only when he got back into the car did he see the gleaming ring by the side of the road. Eggsy's window was down and he stared at the object until they moved on.

"Grabbed it when I saw she wa' upset. She din't take it off hersen did she?"

"No. I took it off for her." Merlin kept his eyes on the road even if he didn't really need to.

"Fanks guv."

"Anything Eggsy."


End file.
